Gundam Build Fighters revive
by swiftshift
Summary: Fem!Sei Ayla, the girl trapped in embody to escape poverty, Reiji, the Arian prince on tour and Saeko, the girl extraordinaire, watch Sei the extraordinary girl gifted in many things, watch her love life unfold before you and find out what your favorite Gunpla is! I'm back ladies a Gents however you guys refuse to review my other stories, so i'll work on what i want
1. Sazaki Susumu and Build Strike Gundam?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Heads up you guys all know my "I stand on the feminists' side" so once again this is a gender bend story with Sei Iori as a girl (Saeko), Kousaka is a guy and basically Rinko Iori approving of a future relationship with Ayla and pushing her towards Reiji as well… Ha! Didn't see that coming now did you, also before I forget Sei will be using some gundams I created in my mind, so sorry if my gundams suck, but my story so stuff it or don't read it and imagine Strike Build or something, but don't worry I will still use Strike build so instead of the Build MK-II, it'll be my special creation/s. I'm going to be giving Sei something akin to Psyqualia from Cardfight!Vanguard, so don't be surprised if you see gundam speech. Anyways on with the story, Gyan gyan guy on with your flirty fighting now get out there and be the annoying prick you were in the anime

"Human speech"

"_Computer/table-referee/announcer_"

'_All thoughts_'

Chapter 1: the confrontation, the Gyan addict versus Saeko the builder

In the Iori hobby shop standing behind the counter was a girl around the age of 14, with blue hair reaching the small of her back, she was around 5'4" in height. That girl was Saeko Iori and she was currently reading a book, while looking over the shop

"Welcome to the Iori hobby shop, how may we help you today" Saeko said with a smile as a young boy and his father entered the store

"Impressive, all these Gunpla are very well built" the Father of the boy stated as he studied the model figurines

"Tou-san, tou-san can I get that one" the boy said in excitement while pointing at the Wing Gundam

"That's a good choice, the _**XXXG-01W Wing Gundam**_ is one of the few Gunpla with the transformation ability, while it would be hard to master, if you master this gundam… there will be many doors open to you as a Gunpla fighter" Saeko said in a very warm voice that made both of her customers feel at home

"Tou-san, Tou-san can I get it, can I, can I" the boy pleaded (don't know what a child would say please don't judge me for this although you probably already judge me for making so many gender bender stories)

"Of course Keisuke and if you build them as well as these, who knows how many championships you'll win" the man said to Keisuke

"Thank you for the complement" Saeko said and bowed a little

"Huh? Complement? Wait! Did you built all of these models!?" the Man exclaimed in shock receiving a nod from Saeko

"Yes… I built these models, however they're more for display than anything else" Saeko said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"cooool, onee-chan, onee-chan please teach me how to build Gunpla as good as you do, please" Keisuke begged as he latched onto Saeko's leg

"Okay, let me just set up the building table and we can start" Saeko said with a smile as she set up the table and helped Keisuke build his new _**XXXG-01W Wing Gundam**_

"Well now, if it isn't Iori-Chan" a voice suddenly said as her customers finished building their gunpla

"Good morning Susumu Sazaki-san, How may I help you today" Saeko greeted with a more forced smile but still relatively warm voice

"How about you become my girlfriend, let me pilot your gunpla and a kiss" Susumu suggested earning an exasperated sigh from Saeko

"No thank you Sazaki-san, you're play style is too rough for me to let you use my Gunpla, and you're not my type" Saeko explained getting a eye twitch from Susumu

"How about I show you that I wasn't asking, Saeko-chan let's fight, let's gunpla battle!" Susumu stated and held out his _**YMS-15SS Gyan**_

"Fine, Let's gunpla battle" Saeko exclaimed as she opened the display case and brought out Wing Gundam

"_Please set your GP base_" the computer/table announced as Saeko and Susumu placed a rectangular device in a open slot on opposite sides of the table

"_Initiating Plavsky particle dispersal_" the computer/table announced as particles flew around in the radius of the hexagonal table

"_Field 2: desert_" the computer/table announced as the particles formed a sandy terrain with rocky spires randomly placed about the field

"_Please set your Gunpla_" the computer/table requested as both Saeko and Susumu placed their gunplas onto their GP bases, while the father son duo cheered from the background

"Iori Saeko, Wing gundam… launching" Saeko announced as more people entered the shop and were now viewing the gunpla battle

"Sazaki Susumu, Gyan… deploying, now I'll show you how skilled I am, by the end of this you'll be begging me to pilot your gunpla and be my girlfriend" Susumu stated

Speeding towards the Gyan, the Wing gundam brought out its beam saber and shifted to the left, narrowly avoiding the beam that the Gyan shot and continued its path strait for the Gyan

The Gyan fired a barrage of beams hoping to hit its opponent, but the Wing Gundam kept shifting narrowly avoiding the beams, until it jumped up and transformed into Bird Mode, rocketing into the air at unbelievable speeds avoiding all the beams that were shot at it

'_Impossible, no one has ever managed to dodge all of my attacks before_' Susumu thought in shock as his barrage grew in intensity

Sensing the change in the rate of fire, Saeko made Wing gundam dive bomb towards Gyan while also avoiding the beams

Getting in close, Wing gundam shifted again with its beam saber deflecting every beam that was aimed at it

'_Nooo!_' Susumu thought as Wing gundam was now so close to Gyan that Saeko was able to make Wing Gundam slice off Gyan's left arm, also the only arm that had a shield

The Wing gundam blurred around the Gyan, as the injured mobile suit desperately shot everywhere to try and make up for its lost defense, eventually Wing Gundam managed to close the gap and slice off the right arm as well, leaving the Gyan defenseless

Wing Gundam aimed its Beam Saber towards the Gyan's chest, Saeko's voice came out of the Gunpla "surrender now Sazaki-san, it's over" Saeko declared, making Susumu slump in defeat and press the concede button

"_Received concede confirmation, battle ended winner Saeko Iori_" the computer/table announced and the gathered crowd cheered at the battle that ended

Walking over to the still slumped Susumu, Saeko helped him stand on both of his feet and gently gathered both gunplas, told him to wait until she was done serving the other customers, greatly confusing Susumu before returning Wing Gundam onto the display cabinet and serving the other customers then helping them build their chosen gunplas, before fixing Gyan and giving him back to Susumu

"Please take better care of your Gyan… Sazaki-san and please stop by again" Saeko said to the awestruck Susumu before ushering him out of the store

'_I will get you to marry me Saeko Iori… that is a promise_' Susumu swore before regaining his arrogant disposition and walking away with a bruised ego but stronger feelings for the Iori girl

As Rinko Iori returned to the hobby store with all the ingredients she needed for that nights dinner, Saeko Iori went out to take a stroll around town and stopped at the park where a red headed boy bumped into her, causing her to fall

"Gah! Hey! Watch where you're going" the redheaded stranger yelled at her while eating his bread

"Ooww" Saeko moaned in pain on the floor before getting up on shaky legs

"I finally got you, you little thief" the local baker exclaimed as he grabbed the redheads' arm

"Hey! Don't walk up to people calling them thieves" the redhead exclaimed

"How can you say that!? You stole bread from my store!" the baker exclaimed

"Huh! You mean this?" the redhead asked as he looked at the bread he was holding "This was left outside the store. So I took it, that's all." The redhead explained

'_What! Who is this boy, doesn't he know anything_' Saeko thought to herself as she watched the scene

"It's called storefront sales! I can't have you taking them without paying!" the baker yelled

"Then put them somewhere safe!" the redhead yelled back, attracting the attention of the passing bystanders who were gathering around, forming a crowd

"What did you say!? How dare you be so brazen! I'll take you to the police!" the baker yelled

"What!?" the redhead yelled back and grappled with the baker

"Please wait a second!" Saeko exclaimed as she forced her body between the two men, successfully separating them and catching both of their attentions

"Huh? You're Mr. Iori's…" the baker started

"I don't think he meant anything bad, so I'll pay for it this time" Saeko interrupted him, causing the redhead to stare at her

Groaning in confusion, the baker relented and let Saeko pay for the bread before leaving, bringing with him the crowd of people that were watching the dispute

Near the play grounds

"Here" Saeko said as she handed the redhead a bottle of Soda

"Thanks" the redhead said as he took the bottle from her before opening it and taking a few gulps and opening his eyes and spitting some of the drink out of his mouth "What is this!? It felt weird in my mouth" the redhead said and pointed at his mouth for emphasis

"Huh! Haven't you had soda before?" Saeko questioned him with confusion dancing in her eyes

"But it sure tastes good" the redhead said as if Saeko hadn't asked him a question and took a big gulp of the beverage "Cool! It's refreshing" the red head exclaimed, making Sei smile at his childlike personality

"Guess I've caused you trouble and sorry for bumping into you a while ago" The redhead said

"It's not your fault. You just came from overseas and don't know Japan well, right? We should help others when their in need" Saeko consoled him, making him stare at her

Standing up "I'll pay you back for this. That's a promise" the redhead declared

"Don't worry about it" Saeko said

"I can't do that. It's a matter of family dignity. Our honor will be harmed" the redhead explained, making Saeko smile a little at him

Getting a light blue crystal the size of a marble and holding it in front of him, he said "I'll give you this"

"What is it? A gem!? I can't take something so expensive" Saeko exclaimed while holding her hands in front of her face, blocking her vision of the crystal-like item

"It's just a rock" the redhead explained and gave her the colored almost transparent "rock"

"Huh?" Saeko questioned as she scrutinized the "rock"

"And you are…?" the redhead questioned

"I'm Saeko, Iori Saeko" (if I have to tell you who said this, I will hunt you down, teach you about analyzing, and then I will kill you slowly and painfully)

"I'm Reiji" (again if I have to tell you who this is, I will kill you)

"Reiji" Saeko said with a small smile on her face

"Sei, if you're ever in trouble, just make a wish on that rock. At any time, in any situation, I'll come running. I'll handle any sort of trouble. That's a promise I swear" Reiji declared with a smile

"Hmm… you're like some sort of superhero…" Saeko stated as she closed her eyes only to open them and see nothing "Huh? Where'd he go?" Saeko asked no one in particular while looking around

In school the following morning

Scrutinizing the supposed "rock" that Reiji gave her, Saeko was still a little unbelieving that the blue orb in her hand was just a rock.

"It looks beautiful" a voice said, snapping Saeko out of her trancelike state before looking at the source of the voice "the gem you're holding, it's beautiful" her seatmate said as he looked at the gem she was holding

"It's just a rock" Saeko said as she gently laid the "rock" on the table "Do you think it's silly, Kousaka-kun?" Saeko asked as she stared at Kousaka

"What is?" Kousaka questioned as he looked at Saeko, who was just staring at the rock in mild interest while her hands rested on her lap

The next morning at the Iori hobby shop

Saeko connected the final piece to her master piece, a variation of the _**GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **_and smiled at it

"Kaa-san I've finally finished it, my unique gunpla that I'll use for the Gunpla Battle Championship (GPC), the _**Build Strike**_. It's my own original gundam, based on the _**GAT-X105 Strike Gundam**_" Saeko said as she placed her gundam on the front desk to show her mother

"That sounds wonderful" Rinko said as her daughter finished explaining "I don't know as much about Gunpla as you do, but… It has the same kind of aura as the models your Tou-san built" Rinko said making her daughter glow in excitement and happiness

"You think so? It's still far from complete though, having no other weaponry besides its beam sabers" Saeko explained in the still dazed happy state

"Yes, I do" Rinko told her "baby girl" in happiness as well

"Huh?" Saeko exclaimed as she turned around, having heard the shop entrance ping signifying a customer's presence"Oh! Good morning Sazaki-san"

"Welcome Susumu-kun" Rinko greeted from the corner

"That's your new model isn't it, so beautifully made just right for me to operate" Susumu stated as he studied the Build Strike gundam with a glint in his eyes

"Um… I'm sorry Sazaki-san, but I'll be using this gunpla in the GPC so you can't use it" Sei said as Susumu stared straight into her eyes, making Sei squirm a bit in discomfort

"Oh… then how about we battle my Gyan versus your Gundam and if you win, I'll stop asking you to let me pilot your Gunpla, however if I win you have to let me use your Gunpla and you have to become my girlfriend" Susumu offered with a smirk, making Rinko inwardly glare at the boy for wagering her daughter

'_This opportunity is too good to pass up, but if I lose I don't just lose all the Gunpla I will make and have made, I'll also have to date Sazaki-san_' Saeko thought with an unnoticeable shiver running through her body

'_Do you doubt your capabilities? Have you no faith in the Gunpla you have made?_' a voice asked Saeko, making her widen her eyes and slightly shift her eyes to see if anyone else heard '_Do not fear my voice, I have not come to harm you or your loved ones and not so loved ones_' the voice explained

'_Then who are you and why are you talking to me?_' Saeko asked in her mind, not wanting to seem crazy to the people around her, who obviously couldn't hear the voice

'_I am the voice of your __**Build Strike**__, my creator we, all of the Gunpla that you assembled have agreed that we would like to fight for you, just as __**Wing Gundam**__ had'_ Build Strike said to her, causing Saeko to slightly widen her eyes '_Do not fear the results that have been laid in front of you, fear the results of the work you have accomplished. All of us believe in you… Saeko Iori, you are our mistress and we will do everything in our power to never fail you_' Build Strike stated in her mind and as she briefly glimpsed at the Gunpla on display she saw all of their eye pieces glow lightly, as if too enforce the words spoken in her mind

'_Alright then… thank you for believing in me, I'll try not to let all of you down_' Saeko thought earning her a light laugh from Build Strike

'_You don't have anything to prove, especially not to us… we'll fight for you Saeko Iori and maybe we could also be your confidant in anything at all, we gunpla do pride ourselves with being good listeners after all_' Build Strike said and then went silent

"Okay Sazaki-san, you have yourself a deal" Saeko agreed getting a concerned expression from her mother

"Saeko-chan are you sure about this? After spending so much time building that Build Strike gunpla?" Rinko asked her daughter in worry especially since she would have to date someone she was clearly not interested in if she lost

"Don't worry about the things that could happen before you do something, think of the things that will happen after you do it. Kaa-san… it'll be fine trust me" Saeko replied while smiling at her mother's concern also stunning Rinko with her "hidden" wisdom

"Ok, I've heard enough! To make sure this match is fair, I'll be the referee" a stranger said

"Mr. Ral! Welcome, I apologize for not seeing you earlier" Saeko said and hurriedly bowed to emphasize her apology

"Hahaha… oh, don't think so much about it Saeko-chan, I accept your apology as well" Ral said gaining a very bashful personality when talking to Sei and Rinko, before going back into a serious mode

Bending a bit so he was at eye level with Susumu, Ral stared into his eyes, unnerving Susumu a little bit "Hmmm, you have good eyes, they're filled with confidence and ambition. You have guts, too. But nothing is guaranteed on the battlefield, boy." Ral said

"Welcome, Mr. Ral" Rinko greeted

"Rinko-san, excuse me for disturbing you" Ral replied in his bashful persona, making Susumu stare at him, while Saeko didn't notice anything wrong with his behavior considering he did that to her as well

"_Please set you GP base_" the computer/table announced as Saeko and Susumu set their GP bases on opposite ends on the table

"_Initiating Plavsky Particle Dispersal_" the computer/table announced as particle created the landscape

"_Field 2: Desert_" the computer/table announced as the familiar sandy terrain appeared

"Let's see your resolve, let's see how you do in your life and death situation" Ral announced from behind the glass

"_Please set your Gunpla_" the computer/table requested as Saeko and Susumu placed their Gunplas

"Saeko Iori, Build Strike Gundam… launching" Saeko stated as Build Strike launched

"Susumu Sazaki, Gyan… here I come, you'll be mine Saeko-chan" Susumu stated as Build Strike and Gyan met in the center of the battlefield

"I wonder how Saeko-chan will do in her first battle" Rinko wondered while Ral glimpsed at her before turning back towards the battle, both unaware of the crowd that was forming behind them '_Have you bit off more than you can chew Saeko-chan… only one way to find out_' Ral thought to himself and paid even more attention to the fight

Build Strike immediately charged at the immobile Gyan unit and activated its beam saber

'Those moves… is Saeko-chan secretly a newtype, this is her first battle yet the movement suggests otherwise' Ral thought to himself with a look of awe on his face

Gyan started its relentless barrage of beams, shooting rapidly in the direction of the Build Strike

"That's not going to work on me!" Saeko stated as a beam passed through the Build Strike making Susumu smirk, until the Build Strike vanished slowly… fading from the area where the beam passed through outwards

'_What!_' everyone watching thought with wide eyes and stared in shock at the spectacle that happened in front of them

"I already told you, that won't work on me!" Saeko's voice penetrated the air, making the Gyan look upwards and raise his shield to block the beam saber, as the sword and shield collided, creating a shockwave that made the sand rush away from the clashing gunpla

Suddenly the Gyan's missile shield cracked from the force of the collision, sending Gyan onto its knee as it raised its shield higher

'_What is this power!?_' both Ral and Susumu thought in awe and wonder, while the gathered crowd cheered at the battle

Breaking away from the clash of strength, Build Strike kicked Gyan away, sending Gyan skidding across the field

'_Weak… what a weak opponent_' Saeko heard Build Strike comment in her mind

'_Now, now… be nice Build Strike_' Saeko thought trough the apparent telepathy link she had with her gunpla

'_My apologies, my Mistress_' the Build Strike replied, before going silent once more

Making Build Strike rush at its opponent with its beam saber at the ready and making a downward slash, unfortunately for Gyan… Susumu was still in shock, which resulted in its shield arm being sliced clean off, leaving no indication that there was ever an arm in the first place

Snapping out of his dazed state the moment his Gyan's arm was cut off, Susumu successfully maneuvered his Gyan away from its superior opponent

"That's useless…" Saeko said in a soft yet determined voice as Build Strike faded slightly but otherwise remained in a stationary position, however proving his theory wrong was the Build Strike who materialized behind Gyan and landed a vicious round house kick that sent Gyan skidding towards the faded Build Strike, who reared back its leg and landed a powerful kick to its mid section, sending Gyan back where it came, towards the other Build Strike whose leg was positioned for a devastating axe kick, that completely destroyed Gyan's right arm

"Give up Sazaki-san… it's over" Saeko stated through Build Strike

Slumping in defeat once again, Susumu once again pressed the concede button '_just how strong is she?_' Susumu thought to himself as he gathered his Gyan and left the store, wanting Saeko even more than before

"Nice fight… Saeko" a familiar voice congratulated, making Saeko widen her eyes and spin on her heel to come face to face with Reiji

"Reiji-san!" Saeko exclaimed and received a smile in return, causing her to blush a little and divert her gaze towards the oh so interesting ground

"Hmmm… are you a friend of Saeko" Rinko asked as she saw Saeko's reaction and immediately gained a glint in her eyes

"Yo… I'm Reiji, me and Saeko met two days ago" Reiji explained

"Ehh… then why don't you eat dinner here, I'm sure Saeko-chan will be more than happy to cook for you" Rinko suggested

Upon hearing her mother's suggestion Saeko's head snapped up towards her mom with rosy red cheeks "Kaa-san!" Saeko whined in embarrassment

"Eehhh… Saeko can cook?!" Reiji exclaimed, receiving a nod from Rinko and a slightly weaker nod from Saeko

"Sugoi… you have to let me try your cooking Saeko" Reiji stated and grabbed Saeko's wrist, dragging her behind him as he raced up the stairs with Saeko fluttering in the wind behind him

"Aaahhhh… Reiji-kun! Slow down!" Saeko exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she tried to hold onto Reiji for dear life, not even noticing that she added kun to Reiji's name

"Hhhaaaa… the wonders of youth" Ral said as he smiled at the two

"I still have to attend to the customers, I'm sure Saeko will make a wonderful dinner for the three of us" Rinko said as she attended to the customers who watched the fight between Saeko and Susumu

The night

Rinko finally closed shop and went up the stairs to find the table filled with food; _Carne de Porco à Alentejana__ (Portuguese pork dish), steak, mashed potatoes, rice, Sautéed Crab, Miso soup, sushi, Lemon Chicken, __Rigatoni con la Pajata (Roman __spaghetti dish) and Caesar salad_. A lot of dishes she didn't even know her daughter knew how to make! What amazed her more was the fact that Saeko was still wearing her apron and standing beside Reiji as he ate with a furious blush on her face, while hugging a round serving tray to her chest and chewing her lip, not even the fact that there were ten other serving plates already in the sink or the fact that Reiji's eating habits were really bad were enough to catch her attention. Rinko smiled and took the seat across from Reiji and started her meal as well, eyes lighting up at the different tastes that assaulted her taste buds. Briefly glancing at Saeko's plate which she noticed was already used and cleaned, just drying on the plate rack

'she must've eaten quickly so that she could get clear the table of the empty plates' Rinko thought slightly amused at her daughter and continued eating 'one thing's for sure though Saeko is cooking dinner again' Rinko added as an after thought

After dinner and Reiji telling his story to both Saeko and Rinko

Both women were hugging each other for comfort while tears cascaded down their cheeks

"Reiji-kun… feel… feel free to st… s… stay here as long as you want" Rinko managed to get out through her tears with Saeko nodding along, making Reiji sweat drop at the scene

"Y…yu… you can s… st… st-tay in my room… I'll just… I'll just sleep with Kaa-san" Saeko managed before burying her face onto her mother's shoulder and releasing more tears (I don't know how to stutter nor do I know how people sound if they talk after crying… sorry)

Chapter 1 end

And this is how Reiji can to live with Saeko and Rinko Iori and whenever he would wake up early and check up on them, find both of them facing each other while hugging and lightly snoring

This is Swiftshift signing off


	2. Yuuki Tatsuya and Beginning Gundam!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters and some characters may act or be different than in the Anime

Author's note

I'd like to apologize for the missing line breaks in chapter 1 as well as calling Saeko, Sei when she fought Susumu the first time and misusing strait, aside from that thanks for reading. Special thanks to _**Major Mike Powell III **_for being the first to review this story

* * *

><p>Last time on Gundam Build Fighters revive<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Please set you GP base" the computertable announced as Saeko and Susumu set their GP bases on opposite ends on the table_

"_Initiating Plavsky Particle Dispersal" the computer/table announced as particle created the landscape_

"_Field 2: Desert" the computer/table announced as the familiar sandy terrain appeared_

"_Let's see your resolve, let's see how you do in your life and death situation" Ral announced from behind the glass_

"_Please set your Gunpla" the computer/table requested as Saeko and Susumu placed their Gunplas_

"_Saeko Iori, Build Strike Gundam… launching" Saeko stated as Build Strike launched_

"_Susumu Sazaki, Gyan… here I come, you'll be mine Saeko-chan" Susumu stated as Build Strike and Gyan met in the center of the battlefield_

"_I wonder how Saeko-chan will do in her first battle" Rinko wondered while Ral glimpsed at her before turning back towards the battle, both unaware of the crowd that was forming behind them 'Have you bit off more than you can chew Saeko-chan… only one way to find out' Ral thought to himself and paid even more attention to the fight_

* * *

><p><em>Build Strike immediately charged at the immobile Gyan unit and activated its beam saber<em>

'_Those moves… is Saeko-chan secretly a newtype, this is her first battle yet the movement suggests otherwise' Ral thought to himself with a look of awe on his face_

_Gyan started its relentless barrage of beams, shooting rapidly in the direction of the Build Strike_

"_That's not going to work on me!" Saeko stated as a beam passed through the Build Strike making Susumu smirk, until the Build Strike vanished slowly… fading from the area where the beam passed through outwards_

'_What!' everyone watching thought with wide eyes and stared in shock at the spectacle that happened in front of them_

"_I already told you, that won't work on me!" Saeko's voice penetrated the air, making the Gyan look upwards and raise his shield to block the beam saber, as the sword and shield collided, creating a shockwave that made the sand rush away from the clashing gunpla_

_Suddenly the Gyan's missile shield cracked from the force of the collision, sending Gyan onto its knee as it raised its shield higher_

'_What is this power!?' both Ral and Susumu thought in awe and wonder, while the gathered crowd cheered at the battle_

_Snapping out of his dazed state the moment his Gyan's arm was cut off, Susumu successfully maneuvered his Gyan away from its superior opponent_

"_That's useless…" Saeko said in a soft yet determined voice as Build Strike faded slightly but otherwise remained in a stationary position, however proving his theory wrong was the Build Strike who materialized behind Gyan and landed a vicious round house kick that sent Gyan skidding towards the faded Build Strike, who reared back its leg and landed a powerful kick to its mid section, sending Gyan back where it came, towards the other Build Strike whose leg was positioned for a devastating axe kick, that completely destroyed Gyan's right arm_

"_Give up Sazaki-san… it's over" Saeko stated through Build Strike_

_Slumping in defeat once again, Susumu once again pressed the concede button 'just how strong is she?' Susumu thought to himself as he gathered his Gyan and left the store, wanting Saeko even more than before_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confrontations and an invitation<p>

"Is that president Tatsuya Yuuki?! Whoa… why is he here?" a male student exclaimed in shock as the student council president passed by

Upon spotting the reason he was there, Tatsuya made his way to Saeko, who was engrossed in drawing an outline of the Wing Gundam on a canvas with detailed explosions in the background beside Chifu Kousaka, who was also making a layout for his next painting

"Iori Saeko-kun… would you please come with me for a moment" Tatsuya asked, making Saeko look up at him and blink her eyes in surprise

"Aaahhhh, why did he have to come here for her!" a male student exclaimed with tears streaming down his face

"Nooo, Saeko-chan" another male student exclaimed while biting his handkerchief

* * *

><p>At the Iori hobby shop<p>

* * *

><p>"Rinko-san… where'd Saeko go" Reiji asked<p>

"Saeko-chan went to school, Reiji-kun" Rinko replied

"School?" Reiji inquired, making Rinko stare at him for awhile, but eventually decide he was playing dumb

"Yes school… a place where people your age go to, to learn" Rinko said with her back turned to him unaware that Reiji had left upon hearing the explanation "now, Reiji-kun would you please… huh? Where did he go" Rinko wondered

* * *

><p>"Saeko-kun… I heard that you defeated Susumu Sazaki in a gunpla battle not once but twice… is that true?" Tatsuya asked as they entered the plastic model club's room<p>

"I suppose it is…" Saeko said as she looked around the club room "Sugoi… all these gunpla are very well made" Saeko stated in awe, as she looked at the different gunpla on display

"Thank you, I built those myself" Tatsuya said with a smile "Now I'll get straight to the point, I'd like to ask you to have a gunpla battle with me, Saeko-kun" Tatsuya finished with a fire dancing in his eyes

"Hooo… Then I'll accept your challenge Yuuki-senpai" Saeko said with lightning coursing through her own eyes

"Okay… please feel free to choose any of the gunpla on display" Tatsuya said with a hint of competitiveness lacing his voice

"That is fine Yuuki-senpai, I've been meaning to test out a new model I've been working on" Saeko stated, competitiveness also lacing her voice

"Oh… would that model happen to be the Build Strike Gundam I've been hearing so many rumors about" Tatsuya asked

"Close… but not quite there Yuuki-senpai, you see I was developing another Gunpla alongside my Build Strike Gundam" Saeko stated oblivious to the shock that showed in Tatsuya's eyes

'Developing two gunpla at the same time!? Incredible Saeko-kun you are truly amazing' Tatsuya thought

"Interesting, may I know the name of this mystery unit?" Tatsuya asked

"Why of course, its name is _**Decadon**_, based from the _**GN-010 Gundam Zabanya **_and unlike the _**Build Strike**_ which is yet to be completed, my Decadon is already completely outfitted for battle" Saeko explained

"Hooo… then I'd love to battle your gunpla, should I reserve the battle room, tomorrow at around this time?" Tatsuya asked

"No need, I have Decadon with me, I'm sure you'll love his performance, please… lead the way" Saeko said until Chifu barged into the room

"Kousaka-kun? What's wrong?" Saeko questioned while Tatsuya also wondered the same thing

"Saeko-chan… there's trouble" Chifu stated and opened the window to which both Tatsuya and Saeko looked out of and cast their gazes at a red-haired boy grappling Monta Gonda

Widening her eyes in realization then flushing, Saeko yelled "Reiji-kun! Don't do that!" once again unaware that she added kun to Reiji's name

The males watching the spectacle immediately reacted to Saeko being on first name basis with the red-haired guy

"Aghh! Saeko-chan is already taken" a male cried out only to be ignored by Saeko, Reiji, Tatsuya and a minority of the female students watching the one-sided 'fight'

"Hmm" Reiji hummed and looked at the direction of the voice "Saeko! There you are… I was looking for you until this gorilla attacked me" Reiji said

"I am not a gorilla and get off school grounds, only students are allo…" Gonda started but immediately started hammering his fist into the cement from pain, as Reiji increased the pressure of his grapple

"Reiji-kun! Stop hurting Gonda-senpai" Saeko yelled out and jumped out of the window, shocking everyone with her near suicide action until she landed on the nearby tree and dropped down to the ground on both of her feet, stunning her audience as she patted her uniform clean before stomping oven to Reiji

"Uhh… Yo Saeko" Reiji stated as he saw a pose that reminded him of his angered mother, crossed arms and a foot tapping the floor 'Oh crap!' he thought unable to dodge Saeko grabbing his ear

Pinching Reiji's ear, causing Reiji pain, Saeko pulled him off of Gonda, before helping Gonda stand up, leaving Gonda a bit confused form what had just happened to the redhead

"Please forgive Reiji-kun's actions Gonda-senpai… he isn't very familiar with Japanese culture or manners yet" Saeko asked while bowing also forcing Reiji to bow to Gonda as she apologized

"It's okay… I guess…" Gonda said while blinking in surprise, while noticing a few girls swooning over Saeko's action, also relishing in the fact that the redhead that grappled him was covering Saeko's hand using his own with tears in his completely white eyes

"Eto… Saeko-kun… how about we gunpla battle now" Tatsuya said as he magically appeared beside Saeko, feeling sort of bad for the redhead

"Uh… yes, that sounds like a good idea Yuuki-senpai" Saeko said with a smile as she looked at him, while still making Reiji cower in pain at her hold on his ear

Sweat dropping at Saeko, while also making a vow never to anger her, Tatsuya awkwardly led them and consequently leading the rest of the student body towards the gunpla battle stadium (I don't know what it's called alright, don't blame me)

* * *

><p>"<em>Please set your GP base<em>" the computer/table announced as Tatsuya and Saeko set down their GP bases

"_Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal_" the computer/table announced again as the particles swirled around forming the battle field

"_Field 5… City_" the computer/table announced as a miniature city was materialized

'_Saeko-chan…_' Chifu thought to himself as he watched the match and was surprised when Ral appeared beside him '_who's this old man?_' Chifu thought

"Gunpla battle… approximately 10 years ago, the Plavsky particles were invented, a particle that reacts only to the plastic from which gunpla is made" Ral explained while Chifu looked at him in confusion

"The battle between model builders and their gunpla, the battle to see who is the strongest… that is gunpla battle" Ral finished and glanced at Chifu

'_Who is this old man!?_' Chifu thought to himself

"_please set your gunpla_" the computer/table requested as Tatsuya set down his Zaku Amazing while Saeko set down a gray 3rd generation gundam equipped with a GN drive, a foldable GN Launcher mounted on the right upper back, a backpack unit that had a shield-looking unit extending upwards and covering Decadon's head from beam shots from behind, attached to the top of the backpack unit and a GN Sniper Rifle attached to the left side of the back equipment, two GN Fang Pods mounted on the left and right sides of its lower back, four GN Holster Bits mounted onto both of its shoulders, over sized rectangular flaps attached to both the left and right waist flaps, and bulky segmented legs that made Decadon's legs look like Virtue's legs

'_Is that the Decadon she was talking about?! A true ranged unit, yet it doesn't seem to have any other weapons besides the sniper rifle and the bits it carries, with that many armaments the unit doesn't seem too quick, and seems susceptible to close combat… what is it hiding_' Tatsuya thought to himself as he studied the gunpla

"Iori Saeko… Decadon gundam… launching" Saeko stated and launched Decadon who immediately hid among the buildings and prepared its GN sniper rifle

"Yuuki Tatsuya… Zaku Amazing… rage on" Tatsuya stated after flipping his hair upwards and started his man hunt for Decadon

* * *

><p>The Zaku's eye moved from side to side scanning for its opponent<p>

'_Where are you hiding… Saeko-kun_' Tatsuya thought as he searched the city

From across the city, Decadon deployed all of its bits, the GN Fangs launched into the air and speeding their way across the city towards the bridge before two split from the group and headed straight for Zaku Amazing, the bulky armor covering Decadon's legs separating into Shield Bits and hiding themselves in the nearby piles of rubble, leaving the legs looking more like the Build Strike's legs before disengaging its backpack, setting it down beside its GN Sniper Rifle

Crouching down into a sniping position, Decadon's eyes flashed blue while the V-fin descend to cover Decadon's glowing eyes and revealed a targeting scope that was hidden behind the V-fin, Saeko detached the oversized rectangles connected to Decadon's waist, leaving them sprawled on the floor

Upon seeing two GN Fangs coming from behind him, Tatsuya immediately fired at them, trying to destroy the close-combat bits, succeeding in two more tries per bit, but sustaining light slashes to Zaku Amazing's armor and immediately tracked where the bits came from, only to stumble onto the bridge where GN Fangs rose from beneath the water and ambushed him in the middle of the bridge

'_Hmmm… leading me into a trap using a diversionary bit… good plan Saeko-kun, but… I have experienced better plans in the world tournament' _Tatsuya thought to himself as he destroyed the GN fangs but received multiple slashes to Zaku's left arm before finally destroying the last bit, however he wasn't prepared for the beam that completely destroyed Zaku's right arm_ 'What!? Even the ambush was a decoy_' Tatsuya thought in shock, as the crowd watched in awe while Reiji was watching Saeko in awe

Smirking at the Crimson blur that was Zaku Amazing, Saeko zeroed in on the unit and fired just before Tatsuya destroyed the last bit, successfully destroying the unit's right arm

Upon spotting Decadon on a far platform, Zaku Amazing rushed at it

Seeing the charging Zaku, Decadon's V-fin ascended to cover the targeting scope and picked up the rectangular flaps then flipped up the hidden handles and sides before connecting both flaps together, forming a GN Bazooka and placing the GN Bazooka on its chest as the GN Launcher lowered and took aim at the incoming Zaku-type

Seeing that Decadon was preparing to shoot at it, Zaku Amazing took hold of its long rifle and fired, surprising Tatsuya when a shield bit came out of nowhere and deflected the attack

Decadon finished charging the GN Bazooka and fired at the same time as the GN Launcher, causing both beam shots to spiral around each other and fuse, forming a beam the same size as the Zaku-variant, forcing Zaku Amazing to use its remaining shield to defend against the beam, causing the Zaku Amazing to fly backwards from the force of the explosion

Spoting the opportunity, Decadon used the tip of its foot to kick its backpack upwards making it spin slightly and connect to the underside of the GN Bazooka, before a magnetic effect brought the GN Sniper Rifle into a slot in the middle of the backpack transforming the GN Bazooka into the GN Typhoon Bazooka

"The… End!" Saeko declared as Decadon fired the fully charged GN Typhoon Bazooka in conjunction with the unfolded GN Launcher causing a similar effect, except for the sphere that gravitated around the massive beam that was twice the size it was before

Seeing the beam, Tatsuya smiled a bit and closed his eyes then heard the explosion that followed

Upon impact, a massive hole was blown into the colony

* * *

><p>"<em>Battle over… winner Iori Saeko<em>" the computer table announced as the crowd cheered and praised Saeko, while Tatsuya stared at his damaged Zaku Amazing in regret before silently vowing to make his Zaku Amazing the strongest machine and smiling at Saeko

"Nice fight, Yuuki-senpai" Saeko stated as she collected her Gunpla and walked toward Tatsuya who nodded at her declaration

"Yes that was… Saeko-chan… but, next time we fight I'll come out on top… and another thing, as the president of the plastic model club, I would like to formally invite you to join" Tatsuya said to Saeko, who blushed when Tatsuya added the chan suffix to her name, making a good portion of the crowd inwardly glare at Tatsuya for making the target of their affections blush

Upon seeing this, Reiji immediately stormed over and grabbed Saeko's wrist, leading her away "She'll give you her answer tomorrow, pretty boy… but for now she's going home" Reiji stated over his shoulder, making Tatsuya lightly glare at Reiji who happily returned it

"Reiji-kun!" Saeko protested, but went unheard as Reiji led her along

* * *

><p>At the Iori hobby shop<p>

* * *

><p>"Saeko!" Reiji suddenly exclaimed from behind said girl, as she sat at her table working on a new gunpla while also creating the improvements for the Build Strike Gundam, causing Saeko to jump a little and let out a surprised shriek<p>

"Reiji-kun! Don't do that!" Saeko yelled while a hand was over her heart, trying to calm its raging beating

"Sorry… Saeko, please teach me how to play gunpla battle" Reiji requested while determination shone on his normally 'happy go lucky' and carefree face

"Huh? Reiji-kun what brought this up?" Saeko asked with confusion running amok in her eyes

"Uhh… I just want to play that's all, ahahahahaha" Reiji offered lamely while rubbing the back of his head

"Alright, I guess… but do you have the gunpla you're going to use" Saeko asked as she stood up and stretched her back as Reiji continued to laugh awkwardly while rubbing his head

"You haven't made a gunpla yet, have you…" Saeko stated and received a nod of confirmation from Reiji "Well then, I'll just have to teach you how to assemble them so you'd better be prepared, but don't worry we'll take this step by step… I don't want to overwhelm you in one go" Saeko said as Reiji pumped his fist in excitement

"Yosh! When I finish my gunpla Saeko, we'll fight!" Reiji exclaimed making Saeko giggle at him and his enthusiasm

"Hai hai, Reiji-kun when you finish your gunpla, we'll fight as much as you want" Saeko promised as they both descended to the ground floor to choose Reiji's first Gunpla kit

* * *

><p>"Reiji-kun I would suggest getting <em><strong>GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam <strong>_as your first gunpla" Saeko said

"Ehh, why that particular one? You let other customers choose their own gunplas, why can't I?" Reiji questioned as he looked at Saeko

"Reiji-kun, I'm merely suggesting your first gunpla, not forcing you to pick it and the customers that choose their own gunplas usually know what they're looking for, not to mention I've seen a couple of them visit the store in the past, so I know their preferences in Gunpla and that it isn't their first time choosing one" Saeko stated with her cheek puffed out in indignation

"Ehh… so what's special about this one anyways" Reiji asked as he stared at the box of _**GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam**_

"Well, the Beginning Gundam utilizes the I-field-based propulsion system similar to SYSTEM ∀-99, ∀ Gundam with various triangular-shape armor plates as I-Field emitters. The gundam itself is armed with nine beam sabers for close combat. Six of these are stored in the backpack, the other three, in its shield. Three of its beam sabers can be held in each hand in a claw-like fashion. The Beginning Gundam is also equipped with standard weapons like a beam rifle and a shield" Saeko listed off from the top of her head as Reiji stared at her

"Nani? Is there something on my face?" Saeko asked when she noticed Reiji's staring at her

"No, no… it's just…" Reiji muttered and Saeko not really trying to hear his muttering asked him to repeat it until he got frustrated and said it loudly "I said, it's just I don't understand how you could have remembered so many details about a single toy!" Reiji finished as Saeko blinked her eyes in confusion

"Uhh… well it isn't really that hard to remember something I'm interested in" Saeko answered truthfully as she stared at Reiji for his reaction

"Well, I guess that's true…" Reiji said as he rubbed his head

"So then Reiji-kun, since you're not going to choose the Beginning gundam… have you decided on which gunpla you're going to pick" Saeko asked as she tilted her head to the side

"Nah, I'll just get the one you were suggesting" Reiji stated nonchalantly as he held the box

"Eehhh, what made you change your mind Reiji-kun?" Saeko asked in confusion

"I was never against the idea, I just wanted to see you flustered" Reiji said with a smirk as Saeko stared at him with her cheeks puffed out at the indignation of being used as entertainment

"Reiji no baka!" Saeko stated as she held her arm close to her chest and closed her eyes

Chapter End

* * *

><p>And thus Zaku Amazing gets major upgrades since its defeat at Decadon's hands, Reiji builds his Beginning Gundam earlier than the Anime and one of the now confirmed two original gundams are revealed, the one to correctly guess the second gunpla's type, can ask me anything related to my stories or personal preferences in gunpla or the stories that I prefer to read, or if you want to let me make another fanfiction although I can only promise that story being a the minimum a oneshot story<p>

* * *

><p>- Swiftshift signing out<p> 


	3. Ricardo Fellini, Fenice and Build Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Build Fighters, characters and gundam/gunpla in any way shape or form, characters in the story might, might not act differently than in the Anime

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

Once again _**Major Mike Powell III**_, thank you for being the first to review my story and thank you to for suggesting a way to make this story better.

Seriously no one even bothered to guess the type of the second Gunpla, you guys must not like to participate in games then *stares at reader*, and for _**Major Mike Powell III**_ if you think the other gunpla is your OC's it's not so you take part of this too!

For those asking why _**Major Mike Powell III**_ has an OC in my story, it's because he was the first to review the story

* * *

><p>Last time on Gundam Build Fighters revive<p>

"_Reiji-kun I would suggest getting __**GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam **__as your first gunpla" Saeko said_

"_Ehh, why that particular one? You let other customers choose their own gunplas, why can't I?" Reiji questioned as he looked at Saeko_

"_Reiji-kun, I'm merely suggesting your first gunpla, not forcing you to pick it and the customers that choose their own gunplas usually know what they're looking for, not to mention I've seen a couple of them visit the store in the past, so I know their preferences in Gunpla and that it isn't their first time choosing one" Saeko stated with her cheek puffed out in indignation_

"_Ehh… so what's special about this one anyways" Reiji asked as he stared at the box of __**GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam**_

"_Well, the Beginning Gundam utilizes the I-field-based propulsion system similar to __SYSTEM __-99, __ Gundam__ with various triangular-shape armor plates as I-Field emitters. The gundam itself is armed with nine beam sabers for close combat. Six of these are stored in the backpack, the other three, in its shield. Three of its beam sabers can be held in each hand in a claw-like fashion. The Beginning Gundam is also equipped with standard weapons like a beam rifle and a shield" Saeko listed off from the top of her head as Reiji stared at her_

"_Nani? Is there something on my face?" Saeko asked when she noticed Reiji's staring at her_

"_No, no… it's just…" Reiji muttered and Saeko not really trying to hear his muttering asked him to repeat it until he got frustrated and said it loudly "I said, it's just I don't understand how you could have remembered so many details about a single toy!" Reiji finished as Saeko blinked her eyes in confusion_

"_Uhh… well it isn't really that hard to remember something I'm interested in" Saeko answered truthfully as she stared at Reiji for his reaction_

"_Well, I guess that's true…" Reiji said as he rubbed his head_

"_So then Reiji-kun, since you're not going to choose the Beginning gundam… have you decided on which gunpla you're going to pick" Saeko asked as she tilted her head to the side_

"_Nah, I'll just get the one you were suggesting" Reiji stated nonchalantly as he held the box_

"_Eehhh, what made you change your mind Reiji-kun?" Saeko asked in confusion_

"_I was never against the idea, I just wanted to see you flustered" Reiji said with a smirk as Saeko stared at him with her cheeks puffed out at the indignation of being used as entertainment_

"_Reiji no baka!" Saeko stated as she held her arm close to her chest and closed her eyes_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ricardo Fellini, Show time, Build Strike Full Package<p>

"Ral-san…" Saeko started as she and Ral practiced battling, to prepare Saeko for the tournament qualifiers

"Nani?" Ral asked as he watched Saeko manoeuvred Build Strike to dodge all of his Gouf's bullets

"Do you know of a place where I can fight stronger people?" Saeko asked as she kicked the sand upwards creating a natural smokescreen

"Hmm… well, I do know of a good place, but why do you ask?" Ral inquired as he tried locating the Build Strike

"Well, the training you're provided for me is wonderful, but I feel that Yuuki-senpai will be much stronger in the tournament than he was in our mock battle" Saeko said as Build Strike tore through the sand screen with a beam saber and sliced the Gouf in half

Ral thought about it for a while before accepting her reason

"Very well Saeko-chan, meet me downtown later, after 5pm" Ral said as Saeko nodded

"Hai, arigato Ral-san" Saeko said as Ral nodded and left the store and decided to observe Reiji constructing his gunpla on the cashier counter while he watched the shop

* * *

><p>Once it was 5pm, Saeko left the shop and headed downtown to meet up with Ral, spotting him near a lamp post<p>

* * *

><p>"Ral-san" Saeko yelled grabbing his attention<p>

"Ho… you're here, so then… shall we go there straight away or would you like to look around a little while before that?" Ral asked

"Uhh… Ral-san could we go there straight away… I feel that the practice is more important than shopping right about now" Saeko requested making Ral nod

"Well then, right this way" Ral stated as he led Saeko to a bar

* * *

><p>Upon entering the bar, Saeko spotted grown men fighting like fanatics using gunpla and observed their fights in awe<p>

"Huh?! Ral-tai" one of the men exclaimed and immediately all battles ended

The men facing Ral pumped their fists in the air repeatedly while saying "Sig Zeon, Sig Zeon" until Ral raced his arm in a placating gesture

"Ral-tai it's been ages, have you come to sortie?" a man asked

"It'd be my honour to sortie with you Ral-tai" another man exclaimed

"Actually the girl here has asked me to give her a means of practice and here we are, why don't you lend her a hand" Ral stated as the men studied Saeko closely

"Huh? A girl? Why don't you go buy dolls or something" one of the men in the small crowd stated causing the rest of the men to laugh while Saeko puffed her cheeks at the indignation to which Ral caught onto

"Now, now don't judge her just because she's a girl, she can prove she that she's more than a match for even our finest here, besides warriors must show their prowess on the battle field" Ral stated making Saeko glare at him at the girl comment but just huffed and studied the gunpla on display "Aghhh, I didn't mean it like that Saeko-chan really I didn't" Ral stated to which Saeko just huffed but otherwise ignored him while Ral begged for forgiveness

"Ral-san… I'll forgive you" Saeko said to which Ral's face brightened until "but you have to battle me with your Gouf-R35" Saeko finished to which Ral eagerly nodded yet at the same time dreaded for his beloved Gouf

"Hai!" Ral stated making Saeko smile at him before glaring at the grown men and grabbing a gunpla she made a few days prior for display but got forced into bringing him because of his whining

"That gundam!" one of the men exclaimed in shock

"No way!" another of the men exclaimed

"It's made so, so… so beautifully" a final man stated as they gawked at Saeko's Gundam Astray Red Flame unaware of the gunplas thoughts on them

'_Why you bastards! Let me at em, let me at em! I'll make you all cry for insulting my mistress, come here you little pipsqueaks, I swear I'll only obliterate your gunpla a little bit, now come here so that I can smash you to tiny bits!_' Saeko heard Astray exclaim in her mind, genuinely touched at her gunplas over protectiveness

'_Arigato Astray_' Saeko said in her mind and if she could see her gunpla's face change emotions, she would have seen a blush

'_No problem, but there will be if I don't trash their gunplas!_' Astray exclaimed in fury

"Hmph, the quality of a gunpla is nothing if the controller isn't good enough to handle it, I'll be your first opponent little girl" a man stated as he brought out a Gundam Death Beast

"Ho… Gundam Death Beast, hmm, interesting choice" Saeko stated in such a way that it got on the man's nerves

"Why you little…" the man ranted before regaining his composure and waited at the battle table

* * *

><p>"<em>Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal<em>" the computer table announced as the other men not participating all crowded around the table cheering on their friend, not really expecting for Saeko to beat him

"_Field 1: space_" the computer/table announced as the particles formed the space battlefield

"_Please set your gunpla_" the computer table announced as both players set their chosen gunpla on their respective GP bases

"_Battle start_" the computer/table announced

* * *

><p>Saeko wasted no time and immediately made Astray charge at the Death Beast, intending to take its head clean off its shoulders with a diagonal slash of its katana, forcing it to intercept with its heat sword<p>

"Not too shabby girl, but it will take more than!?" the guy started only to stop midsentence when his Death Beast's sword shattered and only quick reactions saved his gunpla from being beheaded "What? What did you do?!" the man demanded as Astray only glared at Death Beast with glowing red eyes as the crowd watching could only watch in silent shock at what transpired

'_My Gouf-R35_' Ral thought, depressed at the future fight between himself and Saeko and the obvious pile of broken plastic that would be his broken Gouf-R35

'_No one and I mean no one is allowed to insult or taunt my mistress you walking bag of flesh, I was only going to rip your gunpla to bits but now, now I'll humiliate you and your funky looking toy!_' Astray exclaimed, enraged with the man, while Saeko smiled awkwardly

The Death Beast used its bat funnels to try and damage the Astray, lightly grazing the gundam on its right side before they were destroyed

Turning to look at the Death Beast itself, the Astray's eyes flashed red before charging at the Death Beast

Preparing its last weapon the Death Beast stretched its leg and prepared to kick the Astray, hoping to end the fight or at least take out the Astray's katana

The Astray received a kick to the midsection and felt the mobile suit's leg claws stab deep into torso

"You had me worried for a moment there, but now it's over!" the man exclaimed as the Death Beast snapped Astray in half

"Really? Then, what's that under you" Saeko asked as the Death Beast looked down and received a katana to the face from a miraculously undamaged Astray Red Flame

The man could only watch as the Astray Red Flame tore off his Death Beast's head and slice his Death Beast's body down the middle

Leaping away from the destroyed gunpla the Astray watched as the mobile suit exploded

'_Hmph, that's what you get you damned bastard_' the Astray exclaimed as the computer ended the match

* * *

><p>"My turn" another man announced as the defeated one gathered his gunpla and went off to the side<p>

"_Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal_" the computer/table announced

"_Field 1: space_" the computer/table informed

"_Please set your gunpla_" the computer/table informed as Saeko placed Astray Red Flame while the man placed a Messala

* * *

><p>Messala used all of its missile pods and swarmed the Astray, trying to overwhelm the gundam with the sheer number of missiles<p>

Upon spotting the missiles, Astray grabbed its beam rifle and started spinning, giving the shots a random direction while also destroying a missile every one of three shots

Seeing the manoeuvre, the Messala flue backwards for distance and fired at Astray using its mega particle guns

Seeing the beams heading for it the Astray stopped spinning and shifted to the left slightly, narrowly evading the shots meant to reduce it to rubble

The pilot of the Messala smirked as his mobile suit started a barrage of beams aimed at the Astray

'_Boring… come on you hunk of junk, I know you can do better than that!_' Astray taunted as its beams collided with the Messala's beams, effectively nullifying them

'_Alright Astray… you had your fun, now stop picking on the Messala_' Saeko said through her link while Astray merely grunted but stopped insulting the gunpla

"You're a tough one girl, I'll give you that much but… this is game over" the Messala's pilot announced as Messala rushed at Astray with its beam saber drawn

Blocking the sword strike that was aimed to bisect itself, Astray Red Flame brought out its own beam saber and severed the Messala's right arm, making the unit disengage and store its beam saber

Not giving the Messala a reprieve, Saeko made Astray chase after the fleeing unit

The Messala noticed and opened its remaining claw arm and used its Vulcan gun to stall Astray

Seeing the opportunity, Astray brought out its beam rifle and shifted to the side while firing at the Messala, nailing it in the chest, causing it to explode

"_Battle ended, Winner Saeko Iori_" the computer/table announced

* * *

><p>"No way…" one of them commented<p>

"I'm next I'll prove those fights were flukes" another said as he brought out a Shy-Tarn

* * *

><p>A slightly damaged Gundam Astray Red sliced Shy-Tarn in half, and the bisected Mobile suit exploded<p>

"_Battle ended, winner Saeko Iori_" the computer/table announced

"No way" Shy-Tarn's pilot exclaimed

"Is she from the Flanagan institute?!" one of the defeated men questioned

"Ral-san…" Saeko said causing Ral to look at her

"Huh?" Ral responded

"Fighting these guys, I've just figured out that they won't be much a challenge" Saeko stated causing the grown men to grit their teeth in anger

"Don't mess with grownups you little brat" one of them exclaimed as they rearranged the tables and pitted Saeko to a game of five on one

"Interesting! Entertain me!" Saeko stated as she gained a mad gleam in her eyes, her heart hammering in excitement as she attached Red Flames shield

"Five against one! That's crazy" Ral stated as the bartender observed in silent shock, his mouth slightly agape

* * *

><p>"<em>Battle start<em>" the computer/table announced as the space battlefield was materialized

The six mobile suits met at the center of the field, and the five started barraging the Astray, to which Astray blocked or countered

"Take this!" a Septum mobile suit fired its Giant Bazooka

Seeing this Astray shot the physical bullet at the last second, creating a smokescreen and effectively hiding it from view

"It'll take more than that!" Saeko stated as she bisected a green Zaku II after emerging from the cloud of smoke

"Oh yeah!" the 0 mobile suit fired its custom rifle

Once again waiting for the last second, Astray countered with a shot of its own, creating a smoke screen that engulfed Astray Red Flame, a Galbaldy β and a gundam Deathscythe

Sparks were seen in the smoke until they all died out

The 0 and the Septum glanced at each other before firing at the cloud of smoke, clearing the shroud only to see the Deathscythe and Galbaldy β were in pieces and in some areas burnt

'_Saeko-chan's holding her own?! Against five opponents no less!_'Ral thought with wide eyes as the bartender stared at the spectacle in mild shock as well, both unaware of a man that had just entered the bar and was observing the battle with a calculative eye and slight shock

'!' both men widened their eyes but immediately started searching the area for the Red Flame

Seeing her opportunity, Saeko dashed out from behind an asteroid and made Astray bash its shield against the preoccupied 0 unit, sending said unit flying away before horizontally bisecting the Septum, separating its upper body from the lower half

Seeing its last enemy, Astray threw its shield at the 0 successfully distracting it

After slicing the thrown defence in half, the 0 pilot wasn't expecting the Astray to appear from behind the shield and thus couldn't save his machine from receiving a slash that tore threw a good chunk of his machine

"_Battle over, winner Saeko Iori_" the computer/table announced as Saeko collected her gunpla and glared at the grownups

* * *

><p>"What was that about me playing with dolls" Saeko asked while the crowd of men apologized, while Saeko just huffed at them<p>

"That was a very interesting match seniorita" a voice stated making everyone look at its direction and spot a man in his mid teens around 18 (I know that's not his age, but for all intents and purposes…) wearing a yellow shirt and a brown leather jacket on top

"You're… Ricardo Fellini of Italy" Ral stated which grabbed the attention of everyone

"No way! As in Ricardo Fellini, the Italian dandy!" Saeko stated as Ricardo smirked and leaned towards her

"Ho… has the seniorita heard of me?" Ricardo asked while Saeko gained a twinkle in her eyes

"Heard of you!? Who hasn't heard of you!? You're Ricardo Fellini, the Italian champ, your aibou is the Wing Gundam Fenice, a variant of the Wing Gundam, the Fenice is known for its Heterochromia eyes, also having a land support unit called the Meteor Hopper, its weapon of choice is the Buster Rifle Custom which is the buster rifle and a smaller rifle mounted at the bottom" Saeko stated earning a chuckle from Ricardo

"Whoa there seniorita… you've already stated way to much information on my aibou, but you're interesting… so how about you and I go head to head, my Fenice vs. your gundam, or if you'd like a date in the moon light" Ricardo stated as he revealed Fenice and his signature rose petals falling background appeared

At seeing the background Saeko's eyes became half-lidded, however upon seeing Fenice, Saeko broke from the trancelike state and squealed like the 14 year old teenage girl she was, but managed to compose herself enough to accept the challenge

"Uh… *cough* sorry for that" Saeko said while blushing eliciting a laugh from Ricardo

"No worries, you're the first girl I've met to have ever reacted that way at seeing Fenice before" Ricardo said as Saeko pocketed Astray Red Flame

"Ore? Seniorita, how are we going to play if you kept you gunpla?" Ricardo asked as Saeko brought out a different gunpla entirely making the 'grownups' Ricardo and Ral gape at the design

"I'm not too good at using my Gundam Astray Red Flame in all actuality" Saeko stated while rubbing the back of her head while the 'grownups', Ral and Ricardo stared at her in shock as a sweat drop rolled down the side of Ricardo's face as he swallowed the lump in his throat "And I assume you want to fight me at my best, so I'll fight you with this" Saeko stated and proudly displayed her custom gunpla (this is the second original gunpla I made by the way no descriptions until someone can either guess its type/ base or until chapter 5)

'_She could do that much damage with a gunpla she __**WASN'T**__ good at! I really don't want to make her angry or my enemy_' Ral and the 'grownups' thought

'Fenice… looks like we have our work cut out for us' Ricardo thought to himself while staring at his aibou

* * *

><p>At the regional qualifying tournament<p>

* * *

><p>Kousaka, Chifu entered the dome and spotted the familiar Redhead that was looking for Saeko that one time at school and the old man that told him what gunpla battle, sitting near the edge so he could see Saeko's match better<p>

"Kousaka-kun!?" a voice alerted Chifu to Tatsuya's presence a little beneath him

"Taicho!" Chifu stated in surprise

"I didn't know you were a gunpla fan" Tatsuya stated as he made his way beside Chifu who was conveniently beside Reiji

"Uhh… I'm… not" Chifu stated while Tatsuya gained a look of understanding

"Ahh… so you must be here to cheer on your classmate Saeko-chan then" Tatsuya concluded eliciting a blush and a slight glare from Chifu

"Her match should be the one after this" Tatsuya said as a GM Blue Destiny Unit 1's head got punched clean off its shoulders

"My best model" the GM destiny's builder sulked

"Taicho?" Chifu started

"Nani?" Tatsuya asked

"Why do people fight with the robots they worked so hard to build?" Chifu asked

"Why huh… 'My model is the strongest and I'm going to prove it' would be an accurate explanation I guess" Tatsuya said

"Huh?" Chifu questioned

"To put it simply, we builders battle to prove that our gunpla is the strongest even if it means damaging the gunpla" Tatsuya stated

As Tatsuya finished explaining Saeko came in through the doors and stood in front of the table

"Here she is…" Tatsuya said getting Chifu to shift his attention to Saeko while thinking 'I wonder Saeko-chan who will you fight with this time?'

"That's supposed to be mine…" Susumu stated while biting his hanky, making other contestants stare at him awkwardly

"It's so perfect" Tatsuya gaped at the Build Strike

"Ho… I'm impressed that Saeko-chan finished it that far" Ral stated

"Of course she would, she's Saeko remember" Reiji stated while cheering Saeko on

"Well you have a point there" Ral said

* * *

><p>"<em>Please set your gunpla<em>" the computer table announce after the particles turned into the forest battlefield, Saeko's opponent placed down a _**RX-139 Hambrabi**_ while Saeko took out her completed Build Strike full package, which glinted in the light of the room, catching the attention of several contestants and observers

"Iori Saeko, Build Strike full package, engaging" Saeko stated as Build Strike launched and met the opposing Hambrabi in the center of the forest, before dodging the Hambrabi's Fayadeen Rifle's beam shots and creating distance between the two mobile suits

Grabbing its veritable-output beam rifle, Build Strike destroyed the Hambrabi's Fayadeen Rifle in one shot, forcing its Hambrabi to transform into its mobile armor state and fly away

Charging at the Build Strike, the Hambrabi's pilot was not prepared for the single beam that severed Hambrabi's right side, causing the damaged mobile suit to explode

'_In just one shot!_' Ral thought in shock as Tatsuya felt his emotions flare

"_Battle over, winner Saeko Iori_" the computer table announced as the people cheered

* * *

><p>Chapter end<p>

* * *

><p>another one sets his sights of Saeko Iori what will happen next<p>

* * *

><p>- Swiftshift signing out<p> 


End file.
